swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W26/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events swissradio Opera will be continued his broadcasting with protected music on 1 July 2016, because we found a sponsor, for paying the royalities and copyright fees. Opera time table 27.06.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:55 Bedřich Smetana - Prodaná nevesta (1962) Conductor: unknown (D) 04:12 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 05:58 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) 07:51 Gaetano Donizetti - Poliuto (1960) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 09:42 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1964) Conductor: unknown (I) 12:11 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 14:51 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 17:37 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 20:11 Georg Friedrich Händel - Poros, König von Indien (1958) Conductor: Horst Tanu-Markgraf (D) 22:48 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Gärtnerin aus Liebe (1956) Conductor: Josef Dünnwald (D) 28.06.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:38 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1954) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 03:12 Ludwig van Beethoven - Fidelio (1948) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 05:13 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) Conductor: unknown (D) 07:36 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 09:36 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 11:09 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff (D) 13:29 Richard Wagner - Das Liebesverbot (1963) Conductor: unknown (D) 15:30 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) Conductor: unknown (D) 19:16 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1950) Conductor: Boris Christoff (D) 22:46 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 29.06.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:34 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 03:36 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Lo schiavo (1959) Master Class (I) 05:42 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 08:25 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1954) Conductor: Gabriele Santini (I) 10:55 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 12:53 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 15:24 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 17:01 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 19:00 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 21:06 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 23:23 Riccardo Zandonai - Giulietta e Romeo (1955) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 30.06.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:20 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 03:31 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 05:17 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1929) Conductor: Carlo Sabajno (I) 07:04 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 09:05 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 11:41 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 13:27 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) 15:20 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 17:30 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 20:10 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 22:57 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 01.07.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:50 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 03:04 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 05:34 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 08:15 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 11:28 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 14:18 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) 17:18 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 20:16 Leonardo Leo - L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 22:53 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 02.07.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:06 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 03:31 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 06:35 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 08:51 Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 09:36 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 11:53 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 14:31 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 17:04 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 19:47 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 18:48 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:53 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 03.07.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:32 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 02:23 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 03:40 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 05:08 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 07:17 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 08:34 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 11:29 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 12:33 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15:50 Alessandro Scarlatti - Ishmael (1992) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 17:28 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 20:29 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 22:28 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Farnace (Paritur 1731) (1982) Agorà Musica (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 26/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016